Bill Farmer
William "Bill" Farmer (born on November 14, 1952) is an American voice actor and comedian, best known for being the current voice of the Disney characters Goofy Goof, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar. Animated TV Shows *Mickey and the Roadster Racers – Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Mayor McBeagle & Mr. Bigby *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) – Goofy Goof, Pluto, Goofy's Grandma & Practical Pig *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse – Goofy and Pluto *Have A Laugh – Goofy & Pluto *How to hook up a home theater – Goofy *Mickey's treat – Goofy & Pluto *Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt – Goofy & Pluto *Mickey Saves Santa and the other Mouseketables – Goofy & Pluto *Mickey's Around the World in 80 days – Goofy *House of Mouse – Goofy, Goofy's father, Pluto, Horace Hoursecollar & Practical Pig *Mickey Mouse Works – Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig & Horace Horsecollar *Goofy's Greatest Hits – Goofy *How to Haunt a House – Goofy *The Spirit of Mickey – Goofy *QuackPack – Pluto *Goofy Troop – Goofy Goof, Elliot Goof & Aunt Goofilia *A Goof Troop Christmas – Goofy Goof *Goofy About Health – Goofy Goof *Mickey Mouse Shorts – Goofy Goof *Goofy Shorts – Goofy Goof *The 7D's – Doc, Sir Yipsalot, Grandpa Doc & Sorcerer Animated Films *DTV Doggone Valentine – Goofy Goof *DTV Monster Hits – Goofy Goof *'The Prince and The Pauper' – Pauper Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar & Weasel #1 *'A Goofy Movie' – Goofy Goof *The Spirit of Mickey – Goofy Goof *An Extremely Goofy Movie – Goofy Goof *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film) – Additional Voice *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Mickey's House of Villains – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Mickey's Magical Christmas: snowed at the House of Mouse – Goofy Goof, Pluto, Pratical Pig & Horace Horsecollar *Brother Bear – Additional Voice *The Lion King 1 1/2 – Goofy Goof & Sleepy *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Wreck It Ralph 2 – Pluto Video Games *Disney's Magical World – Goofy Goof *Epic Mickey : Powers of Illusions – Goofy Goof *Epic Mickey 2 – Robot Goofy Goof & Practical Pig *Kingdom of Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance – Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar & Partical Pig *Disneyland Kinect – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Epic Mickey – Robot Goofy Goof & Horace Horsecollar *Kingdom of Hearts Re Coded – Goofy Goof *Kingdom of Hearts Birth by Sleep – Goofy Goof, Horace Horsecollar & Sleepy *Kingdom of Hearts 358/2 Days – Goofy Goof *Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Disney Think Fast – Goofy Goof & Horace Horsecollar *Kingdom of Hearts 2 Final Mix+ – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX – Goofy Goof *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8: Final Chapter Prologue – Goofy Goof *Kingdom of Hearts Re Chain Memories – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Kingdom of Hearts II – Goofy Goof & Pluto *Kingdom of Hearts III – Goofy Goof *Disney Golf – Goofy Goof *Kingdom of Hearts – Goofy Goof *Goofy's Fun House – Goofy Goof *Mickey's Speedway USA – Goofy Goof & Pluto Quotes *(On voicing Goofy) “Of all the cartoon characters, Goofy was always my favorite, so the character really is a dream come true”. *(On how he cherish and does his favorite role) "Doing the voice of Goofy has become second nature to me. In the beginning, I had to stop and think what his motivation was, but now he lives inside me”. Knownable Roles *'Goofy Goof' (1987 – Present) *'Pluto' (1990 – Present) *'Practical Pig' (2001 – Present) *'Sleepy the Dwarf' in the Video Games *'Doc the Dwarf' in the 7Ds *'Hobo Cookie' (2001 – Present) *'Horace Horsecollar' (1990 – Present) *'Pat the Dodo' (2001 – Present) *'Grandma Goofy' in Mickey Mouse *'Sir Yipsalot' in the 7Ds Trivia *His star sign is ???. *His Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dragon. *He mentioned that his favorite character is Goofy including that he was very lucky to got the role. *Fans who interview him view telephone calls or in person comment that he sounds exactly like his predecessor, Pinto Colvig. Bill reveal to fans that he had to watch a few Goofy shorts to learn how Colvig voiced the character. He then added his own way to voice the character so his fans wouldn't tell the difference. Including that he also got the role of Pluto along with trying out for the role of Goofy. *Farmer reveal that he and Jim Cummings record their lines together as Goofy and Pete. Including that they do the same while voicing Practical Pig and the Big Bad Wolf. *He admitted that the hardest thing for him while doing Goofy's voice was the Gawrsh A-hyuck laugh along with the ironic holler. Including that he finds voicing Sleepy to be the hardest. *Upon voicing Doc in the 7Ds, Farmer said that in making a new take on Doc, he pinches his voice and makes him a little scatterbrained. Including that the reason why he doesn't voice Sleepy in this series is because, according to him the Disney Company didn't want the current voice cast playing their regular character. Instead the company wanted him and different well known voice actors to play revised roles due to the characters looking younger in this series. This is why he voices Doc and not Sleepy. *Some Disney movies have Bill Farmer doing Goofy's holler such as Home on the Range (where Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace accidentally hit Junior the Buffalo), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (when Quasimodo caused some of Frollo's guards to fall from the Notre Dame cathedral into the nearby river), and Enchanted (when the troll is flung over to the next kingdom while trying to eat Giselle). *He was very happy that he got his family to see the Mickey version of The Prince and The Pauper. Due to the fact that this was the very first time, that his voice can be heard in a Disney Short that was released in theaters. Including that this was the very first time that he got to voice Horace Horsecollar. *Bill Farmer mentioned that he took his then-five year old son to an advanced screening of the Goofy Movie film. Upon exiting the theater, his son was in tears. When asked why he was crying, his son responded with "When Goofy fell off the waterfall, I thought that was you!". *Bill Farmer also says he recorded for the movie, off and on, for close to two years. *Just like his predecessor, Farmer not only works for the Disney company but Warner Bros too. He does the voice of Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam & Foghorn Leghorn in the Space Jam movie. Along with reprising his role as Foghorn Leghorn in the Looney Tune Space Race game. Including playing minor roles in two of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger games. *Farmer only succeed Pinto Colvig as Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig, Hobo Cookie & Sleepy. He doesn't do Grumpy due to Corey Burton doing the role. Including that he doesn't do the Aracuan Bird or Salty the Seal due to Frank Welker doing the roles. Farmer only succeed Colvig as Doc during the 7D series, due to Colvig voicing Doc in the 7 Wise Dwarfs. *Even though he is in Pinto's shadow by voicing some of the late 1993 Disney Legend's characters. Just like his predecessor before him, Bill also cherishes Goofy the most as Pinto himself did. *He admits that he can do Mickey and Donald's voice. But not overall like his two co star friends Bret Iwan, and Tony Anselmo. *Farmer also admits during an interview that he was surprised that Jim could do the voice of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. *He admits that he never got a chance to meet his female co star Bebe Neuwirth, during the production of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Due to the fact that both of them recorded their lines separately instead of together. *On August 14, 2015 the 20th anniversary reunion for A Goofy Movie occurred at the D23 Expo at Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California. Bill Farmer attended the event with Jason Marsden, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen, Jenna von Oÿ, Tevin Campbell and producer Don Hahn. Wallace Shawn, Pauly Shore, and director Kevin Lima also sent video messages. The panel also included musical performances from Bill Farmer singing alongside Jason Marsden, and lastly Tevin Campbell singing by himself. *Although his co star friend Jason Marsden is a talented singer, he did not perform the musical numbers in the film. It was out of Disney's concern that a Broadway-style musical actor should provide Max's singing voice instead. That actor was Aaron Lohr, a personal close friend of Jason's. Bill reveal that he and Jason were sad that they didn't get to sing the musical numbers together during the production of the film, due to Jason being replaced with Aaron Lohr. However, 20 years later, their wish was granted when Jason Marsden and Bill Farmer sang a duet of "On the Open Road" together without any prior rehearsing. *Farmer also reveal at the 20th anniversary reunion, that the only song he had a hard voicing Goofy was the musical number Nobody Else But You. Because according to him the song was about Goofy and Max's inner thought about how, and why their relationship is strained. *Bill Farmer also reveal during the Goofy Movie 20th anniversary that he does hear Goofy's voice in different languages. But the most surprising to him was hearing the Japanese voice actor of Goofy, Yu Shimaka. Farmer reveal that he hear how Yu Shimaka did his Gawrsh A-hyuck Goofy laugh three distinct times instead of doing it all at once. Farmer commented that Yu Shimaka learned how to do the laugh by watching Farmer's own performance as the character. Farmer introduced Goofy's Japanese laugh as A-hyuck A-hyuck A-hyuck. *A month after the 20th anniversary reunion of A Goofy Movie. Bill Farmer reveal during a interview for Disney Radio, that he and Tevin Campbell finally got a chance to meet each other for the first time. Farmer explained that he and Campbell met 30 minutes before starting the Goofy movie reunion. It was due to the fact that according to Farmer during the production of A Goofy Movie back then, that they never got a chance to meet each other. *Bill Farmer hates when he has to get a script to voice Goofy during the last minute. Ironically this started when the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts aired on television. *During the Goofy's Grandma episode of the 2013 Mickey Mouse series, Bill Farmer won a 2015 Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement, Voice Acting in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production for his performance as Goofy and Grandma for this episode. Category:VOICE ARTISTS